One more night
by Twinkle.Twinkel
Summary: Set during the first part of G Rev. BBA Revolutions compete in the tournament however Hilary's stalker ex boyfriend is causing her trouble, plus she is beginning to develop feelings for Kai *gasp* could Kai be feeling the same? Could a relationship develop through their stolen moments together? Rating may go up.


Hey everyone, wow I can't believe it has been 6 years since I wrote 'Ill always protect you'. I was 15 when I first wrote that story when I reread it years later I found the story too rushed and far too many grammar and spelling mistakes, plus I feel I've grown since then and life has certainly taught me a few lessons about love.

For those who have read the original 'I'll always protect you': This new version is quite different from the original but the main points will still be covered except more detail and more fluffy goodness! Alex has been renamed as Jingo, and Hilary now only has one brother named Haru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. However I do own Jingo and Haru.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Hilary could barely contain her excitement; it took all her will power not to skip along the path to Grandpa Grangers Dojo. Yesterday the BBA had announced the new tournament and that meant only one thing; whipping her boys into shape! In the time between tournaments the Blade Breaker's had become slightly lazy, completely abandoning their healthy diet and becoming rebellious towards their training.

Hilary cackled evilly as she schemed strange and cruel ways to reinstate her boy's 'training'. Her malicious planning was cut short by a familiar figure leaning against the railing of the small bridge staring at the water.

"Kai?" She asked coming to stand beside him resting her hands on the railing. There was no answer from the male, but Hilary took the fact that he didn't walk away as a positive sign.

"Did you hear about the tournament Kai? A tag team! Who would have thought? It's going to make things really interesting this year. You and Tyson together, you'll be unstoppable! Too bad Ray and Max aren't here." She turned to look at the water in front of her, she couldn't let Kai see her sad about their teammates departure, she had to be strong for what was left of her team.

Tearing his eyes away from the water Kai looked at the girl next to him, guilt began to rise in him about the decision he had made. She and Tyson didn't know it yet but he was scheduled to leave for Russia that night. His mind was made up, plans were in place and he had no intention of backing out now. However the thought of being away from Hilary and unable to protect her if needed made him feel anxious and unsettled. He didn't like his feeling at all.

"Hn. Take care Hilary." Reaching up and tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes, he gave her unreadable lingering look before letting his hand fall from her face as he walked away.

Hilary's eyes widened in shock at such an intimate gesture from the 'Ice King' himself and a bright red blush coloured her cheeks as she touched her chin. "Kai's acting so strange… maybe the competition is getting to him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

"Were here" Hilary called as she and Kenny kicked off their shoes and dropped their bags at the Dojo's entrance. Making their way through to the living room Kenny flopped on the couch next to Daichi, ignoring Daichi's terrified muttering about 'buckets of bolts' and opened his faithful laptop picking up where he last left off.

"Hey home-girl" Greeted Grandpa Granger "You kids all set for the big apple?"

"'Morning Grandpa, Yup all set and ready to go! Is Tyson ready?" Hilary answered excitedly. The BBA Revolutions were meeting together at Tyson's house so they could travel together to the airport for the first leg of the tournament in America.

"You know it home-girl; the little dude's been pumped up all morning. Yah!" He said swinging his Kendo stick.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Hilary took a seat on the floor across from Kenny, trying her best to sooth Daichi while they waited for the rest of their team.

"Oh yeah! Get ready America I'm coming for ya!" Laughing and throwing punches in the air Tyson bounded into the living room wrapping an arm around Daichi, giving him a tight squeeze and ruffling his hair none too gently. "Aw come on Daichi your still not scared are ya?!"

"Calm down Tyson, leave Daichi alone." Hiro intervened, before Daichi had a chance to retaliate, carrying his and Tyson's bags. "Let's go the taxi's here."

"Hey wait, where's Kai?" Tyson asked releasing a breathless Daichi.  
"Kai went back to Russia; he said he had some stuff to take care of before the tournament started."

"What?! What could he possibly have to take care of?! Doesn't he know the tournament starts soon?!" Kenny shouted pulling at his hair.

"Calm down chief there's plenty of time before the tournament starts. Its Kai were talking about so it must be important for him to take off like that. I'm sure he'll be back for our first match." Tyson soothed, folding his arms behind his head following his brother towards the door.

Settling into the cab Hilary buckled her seatbelt; she relaxed back in her seat and let her head fall against the window. She was sitting at the window with Tyson in-between her and Hiro, Kenny, Daichi and their luggage sat behind them.

"Kai where are you?" she sighed quietly to herself.

"Don't worry Hill's. Kai won't let us down. We need to trust him." Tyson said quietly, his head bowed and hands fisted in his lap.

"Tyson…" Giving a sad smile she turned to look out the window and watch the city blur by, preparing for the long journey to America.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Groaning she tried to ignore the offending sound. Turning over and curling herself into a ball she snuggled deeper into the warm soft blankets.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Huffing in frustration she gracelessly flung an arm out of her cocoon and groped around her night stand for her cell phone. Peeking open one eye she winced at the bright back lighting of the screen. _**Incoming call: Jingo**__  
_

"_Hello Jingo? What's wrong?" Panicked by the sudden phone call, a quick glance at her alarm clocked showed it was 3:15 Am._

_Earlier that day they had had an argument; it was their 1 year anniversary. Jingo had arranged a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant, however Hilary was so wrapped up in Tyson and Daichi's training and packing for America that she had forgotten. Jingo had been furious._

"…_I'm outside, let me in" Jingo said evenly._

"I can't my parents are home" She was nervous about seeing him especially after their argument. They had both said hurtful things and, if she was honest with herself, she was still mad at him.

"Then come out here" He commanded sternly.

"Okay I'm coming. Geze" Dropping her cell on the bed she tiptoed out of her bedroom careful not to wake her parents or her younger brother Haru. Jingo was standing under the street light in front of her house still trying to talk to her on his cell phone.

"Jingo? Are you okay?" standing next to him under the street light he looked at her drowsily and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Of course I am. I'm absolutely fucking perfect." He sneered at her.

"What is your problem? Is this about earlier? Its 3 am and too tired to argue with you I've got a plane to catch tomorrow!" Gritting her teeth she tried to keep her temper in check as she pathetically swayed in front of her. "Wait, have you been drinking again?"  
"So what if I have? Why do you care? I barely see you anymore; you're so obsessed with those Boy Breakers or whatever their called. What do those guys have that I don't? I bet your sleeping with every one of them, stupid whore" He slurred.

SMACK! With drawing her hand and clenching her fists at her side Hilary desperately tried to control her temper.

"How dare you say things like that-" Hilary began her tirade but Jingo interrupted her.

"Don't go tomorrow. I want you to stay away from them." He said seriously his eyes boring into hers.

"No Jingo, we've had this conversation before. The guys are my best friends, they have been there for me when ever I've needed them and right now Tyson needs me more than ever. I'm going tomorrow whether you like it or not. Call me when you've sobered up." Turning on her heel she began to make her way back to her front door, she was dressed only in her pyjama shorts and a baggy over shirt and the night air was freezing.

_Grabbing her wrist Jingo pulled her back to him. He released her wrist and her by her shoulders pulling her so close to him she had to look up to meet his eyes, their noses almost touching. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as she caught the sent of alcohol on his breath. Whisky. Urgh; always whisky._

"Hill's no, no I didn't mean that stuff… please baby don't go we could go away together somewhere just the two of us. Were so good together please baby, I love you so much." He whispered against her lips before crashing his lips together in hers in a hurried desperate kiss. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers. She shivered at the intimacy of the situation and felt her resolve weakening with his sweet words and romantic actions but deep inside she knew it wouldn't last; he was just too volatile to trust no matter how much she wanted to believe him.  


"_I love you too Jin, but like I told you earlier I can't just leave Tyson like that. All our friends abandoned him and I can't do the same. He needs me. Please understand." Hilary tried to put some distance between them, the alcohol on his breath and their proximity was beginning to muddle her thoughts. However she could feel Jingo's fingers begin to tighten around her arm making moving almost impossible._

"Fuck's sake Hilary! What could he possibly need you for? You don't even know how to use those toys he plays with. The only thing you're good for in that team is for fucking! That's the only reason they keep you around and I know your doing it behind my back! You're nothing but the teams resident slut" Jingo was beginning to become irate; his fingers nails were biting into her skin as he began to violently shake her.

"Stop it! Stop it Jingo! Let me go right now!" Hilary screamed at him as she tried desperately to free herself from his hold her eyes burning as she fought off tears; she would never let him know who badly his words hurt her. The neighbour's dogs began to bark, frightened by their shouting. With Jingo distracted Hilary managed to free one hand to slap him again. "I've had enough of your shit Jingo, were over. Don't come to my house again, don't call me again, don't you dear even try to speak to me again!" Stomping back to her front door she noticed several homes with their lights on and curtains twitching but she could bring herself to care.

"Wait Hilary I didn't mean it, don't go please. Stop-" Slamming the door behind her and running straight past her curious parents waiting for her at the top of the staircase, she made a beeline for her room. Locking the door behind her she finally gave in to her tears. Jingo's words hit a vulnerable part of her heart, she know there wasn't much she could do for her team other than being the witch who sadistically trained them. In truth she wasn't sure why they kept her around. With heaving gasps she sank to the floor and curled her knees to her chest; crying years of insecurity to the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000 

"Hill's… Hill's wake up we're about to land." Tyson gently shook her awake; slowly she began to become aware of the world around her. She could feel moisture in her eyes and quickly rubbed them pretending to clear them of sleep. Stretching her arms above her head she sat up and looked around her, she saw Kenny to her left reading his latest series on manga.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tyson. Erm… how long have I been out?" She blushed realizing that during her sleep she shifted to lean against his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hilary. A few hours, you must have been really tired not even the turbulence woke you up. Are you okay? You've been acting strange all day." He asked worriedly. 

"Erm yeah Tyson I'm fine really I just didn't get much sleep last night." She blinked at him taken by surprise by his sudden concern for her. Ever since Ray and Max left he had been strangely clingy and very forgiving of his team mates where usually he would unleash his temper over any small mistake. 

"That's good, there's not much left of the old team so we all need to be in tip top shape! Yeah! Watch out America here we come!" Tyson exclaimed jumping up to punch the air only to be scolded by a flight attendant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Note: Okay here's the first chapter, remember I warned you this story would be a little *cough*lot*cough* different. I hadn't planned any suggested Ty/Hil but it kind of came out by itself as I typed and took on a will of its own. But this WILL be a Kai/Hil story. Let me know what you think and if I should continue!


End file.
